Confessions of a cutter
by Silver Rose-17
Summary: Hermione has made some changes over the summer and everyone has noticed. Even Draco Malfoy. What caused her to change? And why does Draco suddenly care? Rated M for rape.
1. The begining

There was something very different about Hermione Granger this year, even Draco Malfoy realized this. He watched her as she walked onto the train, she was dressed in all black. The only part of her skin showing was her hands, neck and face. She flipped her long straight black hair over her shoulder and Draco caught sight of a long scar on her neck. Yes, something had definitely changed about Hermione Granger.

Hermione walked into an empty compartment and sat on the bench, she looked over the crowd of people and saw her former best friends, Harry Potter, Ginny and Ron Weasley. She thought about the summer before and a lone tear slipped down her cheek.

"_Hermione! What are you doing?" Ginny Weasley stormed into the room. Hermione quickly slipped the black sleeve of her sweater back over her arm and hid the knife behind her back._

_Ginny grabbed her arm and slid back her sleeve and revealed many cuts along her arm._

"_Why?" was all Ginny said as Ron and Harry walked into the room. Their eyes widened at the sight . _

"_Its none of your concern Ginny, just leave me alone," she said forcefully and jerked her arm out of Ginny's hands._

"_Hermione, It is my concern, your one of my best friends, and you need help," Hermione stood up and the knife slid onto_ _the floor._

"_I don't need help, I especially don't need your help!" Hermione screamed at her._

"_Well then I don't need your friendship," Ginny looked at Harry and Ron, " Neither do we," Harry replied. _

" _fine! I don't need you either, goodbye and good riddance," She picked up her knife and stormed out of the burrow._

She shook the memory from her head and tried to focus on her surroundings. Her eyes laid upon a certain tall blonde slytherin. She hated everything about him. His arrogant walk, his smirk and the way he thought he was Merlins gift to women. She hated him more than she had ever hated anyone in her life, except her _father_. She hated him so much more than Malfoy.

Before she knew it the train had begun to move. She couldn't wait for this year, she couldn't wait for the chance to get out of the hell hole she called home. She brought out her knife and began cutting her arm.

The train pulled to an abrupt halt. Hermione slipped the bloody knife into her bag and pulled down the sleeve of her shirt. She hurried out of her compartment and into the hallway. She ran to one of the carriages and slammed the door shut. Her fingers ran across the ugly scar on her neck. Her mind flashed to that day.

_She tried to get away from him but his grip was to strong. He brought the knife to her throat and almost immediately she stopped wiggling. _

_"Now sweetheart, if you do what daddy says you wont get hurt, just stop squirming and be a good little girl," Hermione wanted to cry, scream, and kill him all at the same time but she remained silent and didn't move. His hand slid up her skirt and rubbed her inner-thigh. She tried to get his hands off her but he was just way to strong. He fumbled with the belt of his pants and then removed them with his hand that held the knife while the other held her down. He forced himself into her and began painfully thrusting in and out. Tears rolled down her cheeks as small sobs escaped her lips._

_"Shhhh... Its alright, see its not that bad," She spat in his face and he brought the knife back to her neck. "I thought I told you to be good, I guess I'll have to fix your ignorance," He began thrusting harder and harder and she winced painfully. He dragged the knife across her neck just deep enough to scare her but not kill her. He pulled himself out of her and put his pants back on. She grabbed at her throat and began to tremble. He laughed evilly and left the room without another word._

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the carriage door open.

"Excuse me? Can I sit here," Hermione looked over to the entrance and saw a pair of grey eyes staring back at her.


	2. Why do you care?

"Whatever Malfoy just don't bug me,"Hermione looked at the window as he got in. She didn't want him anywhere near her and he knew that but he wanted to find out what changed her so much. He didn't know why he cared all he knew was that he did. His eyes scanned over her and he saw the change. Her hair was no longer frizzy and she had filled out in all the right places.

"What are you staring at?"she said still looking out the window.

"I've just noticed that you've changed quite a bit," He shrugged and kept looking at her.

"Tell you what Malfoy, When we get to school I'll owl your eyes back to you,"she said mockingly putting on a smirk that could challenge Voldemort.

"You so should have been a Slytherin,"he said looking out the window.

"Drop dead Malfoy because I would rather kill myself than be a part of that group,"He shook his head tsking.

"Too bad because we could have used you with your brains and wit," Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over at her bag. The tip of the knife was sticking out. She went to fix it so it wouldn't be in view but the bag dropped to the floor and the knife slid out and landed at Draco's feet.

"Shit,"Hermione whispered annoyance and anxiety filling her voice.

"What the hell Granger," he said as he picked up the bloody knife.

"Give it here Malfoy," she went to reach for it as a bit of her sleeve rolled up. He swiftly grabbed her arm and pulled the sleeve up revealing her scarred arm. Hermione gulped she knew he wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Please Malfoy don't tell anyone," she begged quietly.

"You need help, that's just wrong to do that to yourself," He looked into her pain filled eyes.

"You don't understand," she said barely audible, "You just don't understand," she looked away so he wouldn't see the fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"Your right I don't understand, but you could help me to,"He said trying to her to look at him.

"Why do _you _care anyway," she said harshly. "Remember, I'm Hermione Granger, you know Mudblood, and your Draco Malfoy, Pureblood snob ,_you_ hate _me_," Hermione ripped her arm from his grip and sat back against the seat of the carriage.

"Just leave me alone, and keep your mouth shut," she said with an edge in her voice.

"No," He said simply.

"Excuse me?" Hermione questioned .

"You heard me, I said no," He looked at her, "I will not leave you alone, you need help and I wont turn my back on you," Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.

" WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE ANYWAY?" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I don't know why I care, All I know is that I just do,"Hermione shook her head.

"Well don't, I didn't ask you to care a-"

"You didn't have to ask me to care," He replied.

"Can't you see that I just want you to leave me alone, is that too much to ask for?" she pleaded.

"Yes, I can't just turn my head the other way when you are hurting so severely, I'm sorry but I just can't,"Hermione snorted.

"When did Draco Malfoy grow a heart," He chuckled.

"When Draco Malfoy grew up," He replied. She shook her head.

"I'm not so sure that has happened yet," she said smugly.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to show you that I have," He said with the same smugness she had used on him.

"And how do you propose you do that," she raised her eyebrow at him.

"All in good time," he said as the carriage slowed to a stop. She quickly grabbed her stuff and went to open the door. He grabbed her arm before she had a chance to open it.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise, but I won't just leave you alone," she looked at him with grateful eyes and just nodded her head. She stepped out into the freezing cold air and a wave of chills ran through her body. It reminded her of the day of the funeral.

_The winter air_ _cut through her small coat. The snowflakes just started falling when 16 year old Hermione stepped out of the car. She refused to let the tears that threatened to fall spill over. She followed her dad inside. She didn't want to come to this it was to hard for her but she knew her dad needed her there and so did her little sisters. Hermione looked back to the car where her 5 year old sister_, _Kara, tried to help Emily, her 2 year old sister, out. Hermione ran back to the car and unbuckled Emily's car seat. She picked Emily up grabbed hold of Kara's small hand. She walked into the small funeral home. She walked up to the casket still holding Emily. She saw her mother lying peacefully in the casket she put her hand on her mother's and she felt the unnatural stiffness and coldness. This scared Hermione she wanted her mother to wake up and say everything was going to be okay. She knew that wasn't going to happen so she just stared at her._

"Hermione?" she looked at a small second year named Lauren.

"Hey Lauren, what's up?"Lauren stared at her weirdly.

"You've changed," Hermione only nodded.

"Hey I'm gonna go find some of my friends, I'll catch up with you later," the small girl just nodded as Hermione hurried away.

She walked through the huge oak doors of Hogwarts. She wanted to be back home with Emily and Kara so she could protect them, but she knew that was impossible. She wished she could have brought them with her. She walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. She heard whispers from the other house and even some from her own house. She just ignored them and waited until Dumbledoor's speech started.

xoxoxoxoxo

She quickly left the Great Hall she wanted to get away from all the whispers and insults being thrown at her. She quickly starting running for the Gryffindor tower when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," She said as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Its okay Granger, No harm done," She looked up at the familiar smirk of Draco Malfoy.


	3. The walk

Hermione glared at him. "Oh Its you, in that case I take back my apology," He just smiled.

"Alright suit yourself," She rolled her eyes and walked around him. "Hey, where are you going?" She turned around her long black flying as she did.

"Not that its any of _your_ business but I'm going to the Gryffindor Tower," He looked a little upset with her going where he couldn't. "Why do you ask?" He shrugged.

"Well…I just thought we could go for a little walk and talk about… Well you know…_things_," She shifted her weight contemplating what she should do. She could go with him and not spend the rest of her night alone wallowing in self pity, or she could go up stairs take out the knife and wallow in self pity.

"Alright, I'll go, but only because I have nothing better to do," He smiled, not a smirk, a real genuine smile. They started to walk away, Draco following a bit behind her keeping enough distance for her to be comfortable.

"Just so you know, your hair looks good that way," He said a slight blush filling his cheeks. She smiled.

"Somebody pinch me," He looked at her quizzically, "Well I must be dreaming If Draco Malfoy complimented me," She laughed to herself.

"Oh, so you dream about me?" Her face turned deep crimson.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," He laughed and started walking again but this time they were walking side-by-side.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Thank you," Hermione said as she shuffled her feet.

"For what?" She blushed slightly.

"For caring when no one else did, and for tonight its most fun I've had since I got here," He smiled.

"Well I'm glad I could help," He started walking away but abruptly stopped and turned to look back at her. "Hey…um…Well this _was_ fun maybe we could…do it again sometime?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Like a date?" She asked. He blushed bright red.

"No, like two friends…you know…just hanging out…"He trailed off. "Sure was her reply and she muttered the password to The Fat Lady. She stepped through and he watched her retreating figure until the portrait snapped shut.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"_Does she want to date me?"_ the thought ran over and over through his mind. He didn't sleep at all that night. He knew that he should probably get to slep because classes started tomorrow, but he couldn't get her out of his mind.


	4. Kaitlyn Helford

Hermione raised her hand to knock on the large door when it swung open. She stepped into his office and approached his desk.

"Miss Granger I've been expecting you," He smiled.

"Of course you have sir, you always know when someone's coming," She returned the smile. Professor Dumbledoor chuckled and she sat in front of him.

"I see you have black hair, how did you get it?" She looked unsure.

"Well that's the thing sir, I don't exactly know," He nodded his head.

"You look so much like your mother," He smiled.

Hermione lifted an eyebrow as she pictured her mother, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a rough prettiness that could challenge almost anyone. She looked nothing like her.

"I beg to differ sir, I have no resemblance to my mother," Dumbledoor narrowed his eyes.

"You don't know do you?" Hermione looked intrigued.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledoor shook his head.

"There is something you must know; Lauren Granger is not your mother," A knot arose in her throat. The woman who raised her , who she always depended on was not her real mother.

"Then who is?" Dumbledoor smiled.

"She was a great witch, one of the best Hogwarts has ever seen, Oh but she was a troublemaker, she thrived on trouble, the way you thrive on books," He laughed, "She was very pretty too, had the most respected boys chasing after her, especially Mr. Malfoy Sr. that is," Hermione had heard enough.

"Okay, but what was her name," Hermione said annoyance filling her voice.

"Kaitlyn Helford," He smiled.

"Thank you Professor but I must be leaving now," She quickly walked from the room and hurried into the library.

"Do you have any books on Kaitlyn Helford?" She asked the librarian.

"Yes, its in the Honors section, Called _Great Students of Hogwarts 1988_," Hermione nodded and hurried to the section.

She pulled out the book and headed to the table at the back of the room. She opened the book and started reading.

_Miss Kaitlyn Helford, a mysterious young woman, graduated at the top of her class in 1988. She excelled in flying, potions and many other things. She played keeper on the Slytherin House Quiditch team. Kaitlyn was a remarkable woman who amazed us all in everything she did. _

Hermione closed the book astonished. Her mother had been in Slytherin and loved flying. She went back to the shelf and looked at more books that might contain something about her mother. She pulled out _Gossip of Hogwarts: By the Students of 1988_. Satisfied she returned to her table and started reading.

_Gossip is a powerful thing especially in the wrong hands. That is why I, Kaitlyn Helford, put this book together. I know this might cause trouble but I have always loved to do that. So, Here goes the first ever gossip book in the history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enjoy!_

_Yours truly,_

_Kaitlyn Jane Helford_

_This clip of gossip is by Lily Evans._

_I heard around the school that our high and mighty Professor Key is in love with Professor Grayson. I will not reveal my sources but I will tell you it came from a very reliable person, one with great integrity who would never lie._

_This juicy tale is by Cherish Lundbom_

_Well me and this person have been friends since birth and I heard from him that he is to have a child soon. I will not tell who my friend is but I will reveal the mother of the child. Miss Amelia Wadsworth is her name._

Hermione skipped to the back of the book and began reading.

_So, how did you like it? Here is all the gossip from Love to pranksters in Hogwarts. I feel honored to have had such a success with this book tha I feel this is a book I will always treasure with all my heart. Ah, who am I kidding it was just fun to cause the trouble. _

_Well hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_Tootles,_

_Kaitlyn Helford _

Hermione went to the counter and checked-out the book. She ran through the halls not paying attention to the other people there. She was sent flying to the ground her book skidding across the hall.

"I'm so so sorry Hermione, I promise it was an accident," Draco said helping her to her feet. She went to retrieve the book and walked back to him.

"Look at this," she pointed to the picture in the front cover. "That's my mum," She smiled.

"But that can't be your mum she is a witch," Draco pointed out.

"I know isn't it wonderful I'm not a mudblood," The smile on her face Melted Draco's heart.

"Yes, Its just wonderful," It was a good thing that she was happy, but what if she changed because of this? What if she wasn't the same Hermione he had grown to like… or maybe even love.


	5. The fountain

He shook the thought from his head he did not _love _Hermione Granger. She was his friend and nothing more. Draco didn't know whether or not he should tell Hermione about her mother. He had known her growing up and knew she had a daughter somewhere, but he had never expected it to be Hermione, but now that he looked at her she looked exactly like her mother; the same honey-brown eyes and black hair. She even had the same nose as her.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much that Hermione wasn't who he thought she was, but for some reason it did. Maybe it was because being a mudblood had made her special and not like everyone else. He didn't want her to change; she was the only person in his life he could actually count on. He was afraid that if everyone found out about who she really was they would treat her differently.

He knew it was selfish but he wanted her all to himself. Right now he was her only friend and the only person she ever really talked to he didn't want that to change. Draco sat and thought about how the new Hermione would be. "_Would she try to find her mother?" _He thought. Draco was afraid that if she did she would be disappointed.

Hermione was the exact opposite of Kaitlyn Helford. Hermione was kind, generous, and caring. Kaitlyn was a bit snobby and all-in-all not a bad person but not the kind of person Hermione would be proud to call her mother.

He had made up his mind he would tell her, and if she asked about her mother he would be honest. Not brutally honest, but honest all the same. He walked to the great hall knowing it was dinner and found her.

"Hermione," He said unsure of himself.

"Yes?" He didn't know how to say it to her. He had never had a problem talking to her before but the lump in his throat was growing with every second passed.

"I knew your mother Hermione, she was a family friend, and I grew up with her always being around," He said rather fast.

"So you could tell me what she was like?" It was a simple question but for him it felt like a thousand knives stabbing into him. He hated to disappoint her and he usually avoided it at all costs, but he knew she wouldn't settle until he told her.

"I could," He said trying to avoid telling her.

"Will you?" He just couldn't seem to say no, the hopefulness in her eyes made his heart wrench.

"I... uh, Hermione before I tell you, you have to understand, your not going to like what you hear," The smile on her face immediately disappeared and was replaced by sadness.

"Was she that bad?" He could tell she was close to tears, but he couldn't lie to her. She would never forgive him if she really met her mother.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk?" She nodded.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" He thought of his favorite place.

"Follow me," He grinned.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They walked out the castle doors and into the Dark Forest. When he reached what looked like a wall of trees he whispered a password and a tree jumped aside to reveal a stone path. They walked down it until he reached a clearing. The path soon disappeared Draco turned to her.

"So what do you think?" he asked smiling?

"I-It's beautiful," She stammered.

Just ahead was a large crystal fountain sat in the middle of a crystal path, the moonlight shone on the path illuminating the night. She walked toward it and realized; diamonds, sapphires and emeralds were encrusted into the path.

"Okay, let's see…your mother was an interesting person," He started with as soon as Hermione's attention was on him. She smiled as if telling him to go on.

"She had her sweet moments…and her not so sweet moments. She was very beautiful and always buying new clothes just for fun, and she loved to make trouble," He paused, "That's about all I can tell you about her; I didn't know her that well," He shrugged.

"Okay, let me get this straight, you took me all the way out here to tell me that?" Hermione said slightly annoyed.

"Not just to tell you that; I wanted to share my favorite place with you," The blush in his cheeks rose; He couldn't believe he had been so stupid.

"Oh, well, ok then," She said a bit embarrassed herself.

"Well I guess it was a bad idea," He sighed, "Come on, I'll take you back to the castle," He started walking back in the direction of the stone path.

"No wait, I want to stay for a while," As she smiled his heart melted. He didn't know why it always seemed to do that but it did.

* * *

A/N: I know its way short, but i dont have time at the moment to write a longer one. I promise I will update asap. And I'd like to thank all my reviewers and hope to get more reviews. xoxoxo.

Silver Rose-17


	6. Getting complicated

Once again they were by the Gryffindor tower saying goodbye. The dark hallways were getting lighter by the second. They had stayed out all night talking, laughing, and marveling at the beauty of the fountain.

"Well, thanks for showing me your favorite place Draco," Hermione said looking at her shoes. For some reason, a nervous feeling crept into her stomach.

"Anytime, I'm sorry I kept you out so late though," She smiled.

"Its okay, missing my courses for one day won't kill me," Draco was stunned. He couldn't believe that she was going to miss her courses. That was unlike her.

"Yeah, anyway see you soon," She nodded and he started to walk away.

"Hey, Draco wait!" She yelled after him. He turned around and saw Hermione running towards him. She stopped in front of him and smiled. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Draco slowly put his arms around the small of her back.

"Thanks again Draco," She untangled herself from the hug and turned around. Not another word was said as Hermione made her way into the Gryffindor common room.

She sat on the couch and looked around. The common room was deserted. Hermione quietly went upstairs to the girl's dormitory. She sat on her bed and what had taken place outside popped into her thoughts.

She couldn't believe she had actually hugged him, and what had she felt when he put his arms around her? Things were definitely getting complicated.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco watched her retreating back head into her common room. He went through what happened in his mind. Had she actually hugged him or was he just dreaming? _"No, No, No! I do not want her to hug me or kiss me or anything else,"_ He tried to convince himself in his head. He shook his thoughts and started walking away.

It took him a while before he actually realized where he had walked to. He looked around him and remembered that night.

_Hermione walked beside him as he led her down the hallway. He paced back and forth concentrating hard. They stepped through the door that appeared. She looked at her surroundings and smiled. _

_Yellow and red roses sat in vases all around the cream colored room. A big crimson couch sat in the middle with a mahogany coffee table. A book shelf stuffed full with books covered one side of the wall. On the coffee table sat all sorts of delicious pastries. _

"_Oh Merlin, you-" she turned to him, "This is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me in a long time, Thank you," She ran over to the bookshelf and started reading. He smiled and watched her. _

_She brought her book and sat on the couch. Draco sat next to her and just watched her read for a while._

"_What?" She questioned._

"_Huh?" _

"_You were staring at me," he laughed._

"_You're just cute when you concentrate," He was horrified. He couldn't believe he had just said that. The blush in her cheeks grew worse by the second. _

"_Well I probably better get back, Thanks though," He got up with her._

"_I'll walk you back," They walked out the door together._

Suddenly the door opened. Hermione walked in and went to the bookshelf.

"You remembered," he smiled. She looked over in his direction.

"Don't scare me like that, I didn't see you," He laughed.

"I just can't believe you remembered that far back," She smiled.

"It wasn't that long ago, a few weeks maybe but that's it," He nodded.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Draco, where have you been," A voice from behind him said. "You weren't in class today," Draco looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Blaise, Can I talk to you?" He nodded and they headed to the dungeons. They both sat down on the Green couch.

"Well you see It's about this girl…"

A/N: Hey everyone sorry I was on vacation. I know its short but lately I don't have much time. But I wont quit the story I promise; Unless things get jam packed but anyways. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I'm begging you!!! Thanx for all of the people who do review; It is much appreciated. xoxoxoxoxo

Silver Rose-17


	7. Love?

"So, you're saying you, Draco Malfoy, are in love?" Blaise couldn't believe his ears. He had never known his best friend to fall for just one girl, but come to think of it he doesn't really know him anymore.

"Yes, she is sweet and has a great heart, but she's been through a lot," Draco thought of the cuts on her arms and shook his head.

"Like what?" Blaise asked.

"I don't exactly know we haven't really talked about it," He wondered what was so bad in her life that she did that to herself.

"Well you might want to look under the hood before you purchase the car, if you know what I'm saying," Blaise smiled then walked away. Draco realized he was right so he went to look for Hermione.

xoxoxoxoxo

He went down to the Library and found her sitting in a corner reading a book.

"Umm…Hermione?" He started she looked up from her book.

"Draco! I didn't expect to see you here, I didn't even know you could read," She teased as she stood up.

"Can we go somewhere?" Hermione nodded and followed him setting her on a table on the way out.

xoxoxoxoxo

"We need to talk, we've been friends for a while and I think I deserve to know," He looked at the confused look on her face. "Why did you start cutting in the first place?" She couldn't believe she was being asked this by him of all people.

"Why are you asking me this, Are you trying to make me relive those horrible memories?" Draco shook his head.

"No, that's not my intentions at all!" Hermione's eyes glowed with anger, but was their something else there to? Draco couldn't describe it, it almost looked like hurt.

"You know what; you are the biggest git of all time Draco Malfoy!" She took a raspy breathe the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. "I never want to see you again!" Hermione ran as fast as she could away from him. She didn't know where she was going; all she knew was that she had to get away.

The tears blinded her vision until she couldn't see anything at all, but she still kept running. She ran straight into something and landed on the ground with a hard thump.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," a strange voice said. She quickly wiped her tears and looked up.

"No it was my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going." The boy outstretched his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm Jackson by the way," Hermione was staring at the boy for he seemed very familiar.

"I'm Hermione, nice to meet you, but I really must be going," She said and started to leave.

"Hermione, As in Hermione Granger?" She nodded unsure of how he knew her name. "I never thought I would see you again," He smiled and hugged her.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure I know who you are," Hermione tried to sound nice about it but it came out in a rough manner.

"I don't expect you to remember me, it has been a very long time since I've seen my Hermit Crab," He chuckled to himself as realization dawned on her.

"Jackson West?" She said astonishment filled her voice. He nodded and smiled. She looked at him and saw how he had grown up. "Wow, you look amazing, last time I saw you, you were still my Jack-o-lantern," They both laughed.

"Just because I had buck-teeth it doesn't mean you had to be so cruel," He smiled once again showing his straight close to perfect teeth.

"Well just because I had bushy hair doesn't mean _you_ had to be so cruel," She retorted. They both laughed and looked each other up and down.

"Well it did look like your shell," He smiled as she playfully hit him on the arm.

"Wow you do look different though, I mean straight silky hair and a nice body I might add," she smiled broadly at his compliment.

"You look different to, straight teeth longer hair and you have a pretty nice body yourself," He chuckled and looked around the hallway.

"So what are you doing here?" Jackson looked around the big school.

"Do you remember when we were about 11 and I went to a boarding school?" Hermione nodded, "Well I actually went to a school called Durmstrang, I was transferred here so I could be closer to my home," Hermione nodded.

"So-" She was cut off by another male voice.

"Look Hermione I wasn't meaning to hurt- who is that?" Draco asked looking at Jackson.

"That is my friend Jackson," She replied coldly.

"Well sorry _Jackson_ I'm going to have to steal my _girlfriend _away for a moment," with that said he picked Hermione up and carried her away.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking in calling me you're GIRLFRIEND?!" He could tell she was furious.

"I don't know, I just saw the way he was looking at you and it disgusted me. I had to say something to make him stop," Hermione slapped him hard on the face.

"I will never ever ever-," She was in shock. Draco had never even hinted that he liked her, and now he was kissing her like she _was _his Girlfriend. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but he put his hand over her mouth briefly.

"Before you say anything I just want to tell you one thing, Hermione Jane Granger I love you,"

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Come on please review!!! I only have like 18 and alot of ppl have read it. So if you love my story or like it or whatever then review. 


	8. Friends again? trapped?

Hermione was completely shocked. He loved her? How could this be happening? He couldn't love her; He just couldn't. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. She was just standing there frozen.

"I can see that you don't feel the same way," Draco said. she could see the hurt in his eyes. "I'll just leave you alone, I'm sorry for everything," he walked away. Hermione wanted to tell him to wait. She wanted to tell him that she felt the same, but for some reason she couldn't.

Hermione started walking. She didn't exactly know where, but she had to get away from all the complications.

"Trouble in paradise huh?" Hermione looked over to see Ginny standing there. She looked at her and nodded. She didn't know it but she had been crying.

"Hermione I really need to talk to you, could we go somewhere?" Ginny looked really unsure of what Hermione would do or say, but she motioned for Ginny to follow her. She thought of the fountain and started walking towards it.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ginny couldn't believe how beautiful this was. Everything about this place was magnificent.

"Look, you can't tell anyone about this place, you have to promise me you won't," Ginny nodded and looked around some more. "I'm serious Gin this is Draco's place and you're not even supposed to be here," Hermione said worried that Ginny would tell someone.

"Okay, Hermione I get it, I won't tell anyone I promise," Hermione nodded and motioned for Ginny to sit by her on the bench.

"So what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" Ginny looked at Hermione and once again her eyes filled with pain.

"Hermione do you remember last summer, you know when I caught you…" Ginny trailed off.

"Cutting," Hermione finished for her.

"Yeah and how I told you-," Hermione cut her off.

"That you didn't need my friendship," Ginny nodded.

"Well 'Mione I was wrong, I need you and so do Harry and Ron," Ginny looked down at her feet. "This whole school year we've been seeing you hanging out with Malfoy and all of us where jealous," Ginny looked back up at Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"Can you forgive me?" She whispered almost silently. Hermione nodded and grabbed a hold of her best friend. She knew Ginny hadn't meant what she had said back at the burrow and she was happy to have her friend back.

"There is also something else I need to tell you," Ginny looked at her feet again. "I'm pregnant," Hermione sucked in a small breath. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Who's the father?" Ginny didn't look up at Hermione.

"Harry," She whispered softly. Hermione shook her head, this could not be happening. First, Draco tells her that he loves her and now this. This was way too much for one day.

"Its okay Gin, everything will be alright," Hermione said as she hugged her. "Does Harry know?" Ginny shook her head and started to cry.

"Well you have to tell him soon. You do know that Ron is going to kill Harry right?" Ginny nodded. Hermione helped her friend up and walked her back to the castle.

Xoxoxoxoxo

It had been a few days since Hermione talked to Draco. He didn't attend the classes they had together, and when she did see him he would walk in the other direction. She wanted desperately to talk to him, but he wouldn't have anything to do with her.

She knew what she had to do. She was going to have to take drastic measures. She had to speak with him. No matter what it took.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She looked around her. She had never been down here before. After all, she was a Gryffindor. She pulled her cloak tighter around her. It was so cold down here.

She tried to remember what she read about the Slytherin dorms in Hogwarts. But they didn't have a portrait. She stood there confused. If a Slytherin caught her down here there was no telling what they would try to do. Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall and Hermione quickly hid behind a statue.

"Yeah well, It's nice to have our prince back," She heard someone say. "Yeah, he finally came to his senses and stopped hanging out with the Mudblood," A second voice sounded. Hermione had heard enough. She wanted to jump out and hex them into oblivion but she was so close to the Slytherin common room that she was sure they would come out and kill her.

"Pureblood," One of them whispered. Hermione peeked from behind the statue and saw the wall opening up. Now, she knew where it was and the password, but how was she supposed to get in the common room without any Slytherin's finding out.

An idea popped into her head. She used her wand and accio'd Harry's invisibility cloak. She quickly put it around her making sure no part of her body was showing. She went up the stone wall and said the password. She walked into the room and looked around. Everything was so dark down here. It was so depressing.

Hermione made her way up the stairs and into the boy's dormitories. It was positively disgusting how they never cleaned up after themselves. She looked around the room at the dirty piles of clothes and books thrown everywhere. Her eyes stopped on one bed. It was made and everything around it was clean.

She smiled at least one boy kept his room clean. She didn't know what one was Draco's bed so she looked at all of them. She saw a trunk with Draco's name on it at the end of the clean bed.

She sat down and looked around her. She had to clean this up. So she took out her wand and whispered a cleaning spell and everything went to its rightful place. She looked around and smiled at the room. You could actually see the floor. The door opened and Hermione took a slight breath in. She didn't dare look up afraid that he would notice her looking at him and try to find her.

"Holy Shit," She heard the boy say. He turned and walked a little ways down the hall.

"Hey boys, you've got to come see this," He yelled down the stairs. Hermione started to panic everyone was coming.

"What is it?" She knew exactly who the voice belonged to. _Draco_. "Oh Merlin, who in the hell…" he trailed off. She heard a bunch of footsteps coming up the stairs. Soon the doorway was packed with boys looking amazed around the room.

She giggled slightly then stopped. _"Shit, Shit, Shit,"_ She screamed in her head.

"What was that?" A boy said.

"It sounded like a giggle," Another one said.

"It was coming from by Draco's bed," Someone else said. Everyone started to come toward where Hermione was. She didn't know what to do. She was trapped and there was no where to hide.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? please review. oh and I'll update again soon. I promise. 


	9. You will always be a mudblood

"_Shit, Shit, Shit," _Hermione thought as she tried to stand as close to wall as possible. Everyone was looking all around Draco's bed for the source of the giggling. Blaise Zambini stuck his hand out in her direction.

"_Think skinny, think skinny,"_ She sucked her stomach in trying to avoid his hand. Blaise touched the cloth that kept Hermione hidden.

"Guys I think there is something over here," Blaise said. Everyone turned toward him as he grabbed onto the fabric. Suddenly there was a loud scream coming from the common room. Everyone raced down stairs to check it out, everyone that is except for Draco.

"Granger you can come out now," He said annoyance dripping from every syllable. Draco muttered something and the door slammed shut and locked. He grabbed the cloak and pulled it off of Hermione who was still pressed against the wall.

"Why are you here?" He asked using the same tone.

"Because this was the only way I could think to talk to you, you wouldn't even come near me," Hermione looked at her feet. Her black hair falling around her eyes as a small tear slipped down her face.

"Well did you expect me to talk to you after you broke my heart?" He was near yelling at her. He muttered something else and a silencing charm was put on the door. "I asked you a damn question mudblood!" He yelled grabbing Hermione by the chin to make her look at him.

"Mudblood," She said in a tiny voice. "So, we're back to that now, Well there is something you should know Malfoy, I'm not a mudblood anymore," her voice broke as he tried not to cry. Draco didn't seem affected by her hurt.

"In my book you will _always_ be a mudblood, even if your mom was a pureblood, your dad is still muggle," He said as he through the cloak over her and told her to follow him. He took the charms off of the room and walked out. As soon as they were safely out of the common room. Hermione sent the cloak back to its place in Harry's closet.

She looked at him one more time. Tears were now dripping from her eyes. She shook her head and ran for the Gryffindor common room.

He stared at her as she rounded a corner. He didn't know what to do now. She broke his heart and he couldn't let her get away with that. He still loved her more than anything but he knew that she wouldn't return his feelings.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione ran straight into someone. She found herself on the ground crying not trying to hide her tears. Now that Draco hated her nothing mattered to her anymore.

"Hermione are you okay?" She looked up into Jackson's eyes and shook her head. He offered her his hand and she took it. He pulled her to her feet, but before he could say another word she ran.

Hermione muttered the password and ran through the portrait hole and up the stairs. She looked around the room and when no one was there she locked the door. She ran to her trunk and pulled it out; the silver blade that she missed so much. She dragged it roughly across her arm.

She watched the blood pour from the wound. It snaked around her arm and dropped onto her jeans. She put the knife to her arm again and made another deep mark. She was crying hard now and the tears fell onto her arm mixing with the blood. She said a cleaning spell and the blood was gone from her arm.

She looked down at the cuts and sighed. She hated herself. The way she ruined the relationship she had with Draco. She sighed and grabbed her sweatshirt and put it on to cover the cuts. She put the knife back into her trunk and left the room.

xoxoxoxoxo

The day went by slowly for Hermione. She didn't pay attention in her classes. She didn't even pick up a book. Everyone had noticed something was wrong with Hermione; everyone including Draco.

"Hey, Herms," She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked into a pair of calming green eyes. "Are you alright, I'm worried about you," he said softly.

"I'm fine Jackson, just a little spat with Draco," She said trying to make it sound like it was nothing and everything would be fine.

"Oh, your _boyfriend_," He replied.

"He's not my boyfriend," Hermione said spite filling her voice. "He's not even my friend,"


	10. I dont talk to Slytherin gits

Hermione's life was falling apart right before her and there was nothing she could do about it. Sure she had Ginny, but they never talked about Hermione's problem. It was always about Ginny and if she should tell Ron or her parents first. Life had seemed to have lost all meaning to Hermione. Draco was being a usual git and she never saw Jackson anymore.

"Hermione…" Ginny said. "Hermione are you listening?" Hermione shook the thoughts from her head.

"Yeah," She said with a forced smile. Ginny knew something was wrong with her but didn't know what.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked concern filling her voice. Hermione nodded and gave her friend a small smile.

"I'm Fine,"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Draco, seriously man, you need to lighten up," Blaise's voice rang into Draco's thoughts. He looked over at his friend and shook his head. Draco knew he wasn't the same without Hermione. He knew he needed her, but she didn't seem to need or want him.

"Look you don't know what's going on so why don't you just back off," Draco said forcefully. Blaise shook head and looked at the ground.

"What's gotten into you, we used to be the best of friends," He looked up at Draco. "I guess times change don't they," Blaise got up and walked out of the room. He hated being around Draco when he was like this.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I told Harry," Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked trying to seem interested.

"He doesn't want to be a part of mine or the baby's life," Hermione shook her head and put a comforting arm around Ginny. She could feel her best friend's tears on her shoulder.

She knew Ginny was going through a hard time, but so was she. Why couldn't Ginny be there when she needed her, but Ginny was going through problems of her own, harder problems.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco sat there staring at his feet. He missed Hermione and the way he could tell her everything. No matter how bad they were. He missed how she could make everything in the world seem okay with just a touch of her hand.

He shook his head. He promised himself he wouldn't think about her. He needed to get away from here. He needed someone to talk to. He needed Hermione.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione sat down at the tables in the great hall. She knew she was early but she needed to get away from everyone and their problems. The big doors swung open and she looked towards them.

There _he_ was the boy she had been avoiding, Draco Malfoy, the all time Slytherin git. He hadn't noticed her yet and she looked for a place to escape.

Draco turned his head in her direction and started walking towards her. She wanted to get up and run but her legs wouldn't let her.

"Hermione, Can we talk?" He asked quietly.

"No, I don't talk to Slytherin gits,"

* * *

A/N: YAY!! I made it to chapter ten. To tell the truth I never thought I would. Anyway sorry about the shortness but I have hardly anytime right now but I will make the next one longer thats a promise. REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! 


	11. Help?

Draco was stunned. How could she be so heartless toward him when he was the one who was supposed to be angry? He didn't understand her she was just so complicated.

"Women," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Draco looked up and at that instant he wished he never said anything.

"You know what _Draco_, its not always about you!" Hermione shouted. "Your not the only one who got hurt because you were a git!" Hermione paused and took a deep breath.

"I was in shock Draco, but I did feel something for you, I'm not sure what it was but I felt something," Hermione said very close to tears.

"You did?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, I _did_," Hermione was trying to get her point across but he just wasn't getting. "As in, past tense," The smile from Draco's face faded. She used to feel something for him but he ruined it.

"Oh," He paused. "I see, well bye," He turned around and started heading for the door. The hungriness he felt a bit ago was forgotten about. He didn't know where he would go but he needed to go somewhere.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

He looked around the room of requirements. He had designed it to look exactly like it did the first night he took her here. He sighed and sat down on the couch. He hated himself for everything he did to her. He hated himself for losing her. He laid down on the couch thinking about everything that went on between them and soon he was asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione walked into the room. She loved it here; it was her sanctuary. She looked around the room and saw a sleeping figure on the couch. She walked over to them to get a better look.

There he was. The man she loved sleeping soundly on the couch. She hated this. She hated lying to him but he had hurt her so badly. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at him.

She bent down lower and kissed him on the lips. He didn't stir and she was glad. She needed to get over this silly _crush_. She tried to convince herself that it was just a crush and nothing more, but she knew she loved him more than life itself. She knew she needed him.

She kissed him once more and left the room. She needed someone to keep him off her mind. She needed a boyfriend.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Jackson," Hermione said softly. Jackson looked up from his homework and smiled at her.

"Long time no see," He said as he patted a chair next to him.

"I know it has been a long time," She said softly.

"Jackson we're friends right?" He nodded suspiciously.

"And friends help each other right," He nodded again wondering where she was going with this.

"Well, I need your help," Hermione said softly.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Draco woke up from his nap and he looked around. He missed Hermione and he could have sworn she was here. He shook his head and got up from the couch.

He slowly walked out of the room and up the corridor. What he saw left him in horror. He couldn't believe it.

* * *

A/N: So? anyway what did you think? I need some reviews people!!! I swear if I dont get some reviews I will kill Draco...nah just kidding but REVIEW!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!! REVIEW!!! 


	12. dead?

Draco looked at the two standing there holding hands oblivious to him. He could feel the anger well up inside of him. He wanted to walk over there and rip Jackson to shreds. He took a deep breath and walked away.

"Hermione, I'm so happy that you asked me out," Jackson said shyly. "I've liked you since we were 11 years old, and I'm glad you finally return my feelings," Hermione smiled slightly.

"Yeah me to," She said simply. "I better go, I have a lot of homework," Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away from him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco sat down on his bed putting his head in his hands. He had to get Hermione back. Without her he was nothing. She was his everything. He sighed loudly and shook his head. He hated the way he was feeling right now.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hello, Mudblood," Hermione looked at the cloaked figure and tried not to show how scared she was.

"I said Hello," He said pointing his wand at her. "You say?" Hermione looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"Hello scum," she said malice dripping from every syllable. The figure chuckled and muttered something.

Hermione felt an indescribable pain take over her body. She wanted to scream and cry but she couldn't let him see how much it hurt her. Her body collapsed on the floor and the pain was getting worse by the second. She knew that if it didn't stop soon she would pass out and perhaps die.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco got up from his sitting position and went out of the common room. He started walking the halls. It was getting dark, he could barely see anything. He reached for his wand and tripped over something in the hallway. When he hit the ground he could feel wetness. He muttered a spell and his wand lit up. He looked at his pants and hands and realized what it was. He was covered in blood.

He looked further down and realized a limp form. He got closer to it and horror struck his features. There she was, his love lying in the hallway. Opened wounds bled out heavily. He knew she wouldn't make it if he took her to the hospital wing. There was too much blood on the ground. She had to be close to death.

He muttered a few spells but nothing seemed to work. Tears welled up in his eyes as he held her close to his body. She felt so cold. He knew she was already dead. He picked her up and started running down the halls as the tears blinding his vision. He finally made it to the hospital wing and tried to push the doors open but they were locked.

He turned around and started pounding his back against the door. He started screaming he couldn't let her die. She was to important to him. She was his life. The door swung open and a huge gasp emitted from the elderly woman's mouth.

"What on earth happened?" She exclaimed. Malfoy shook his head.

"She is dying you have to help her," Malfoy said near yelling. He was soaked in her blood, but he didn't care he needed her to live. Madame Pomfrey (A/N: I don't know how its spelled and I'm to lazy to look it up) directed Draco to one of the beds and he laid Hermione down.

The nurse muttered a series of spells but nothing seemed to help. Draco looked at Hermione and saw her skin turning into a pale gray.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey sighed. "There is nothing I can do," She said sadly.

"No," He whispered. "THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING!!!" He shouted at her. Madame Pomfrey shook her head and sighed. Draco shook his head. He walked over to Hermione and laid across her blood covered chest.

"Take me," he whispered. "Take me instead," Tears were streaming down his face. "TAKE ME INSTEAD," He shouted at the top of his lungs. A glow emitted from Hermione. It started at her heart and covered her whole body.

Draco stepped back scared of what was happening. Hermione's body floated a foot off of the hospital bed. Her arms hanging limp. A small light came out of her mouth. Suddenly it was sucked back in and the glow faded. Hermione's body started falling. It hit the bed with a thud. Draco ran to her side.

* * *

A/N: Anyway sorry for the wait. I haven't been feeling like writing. heartbroken. sigh anyway... hope you enjoy. and...wait for it...REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	13. or is she?

"Hermione?" He called hopefully. "Hermione, please Hermione, you can't leave me do you understand?" He laid his head on her chest and tears started falling freely down his face. "Please come back to me Hermione," he cried desperately.

He knew life wasn't worth living if he didn't have her. The doors to the hospital wing opened and Professor Dumbledoor walked in. Draco knew what this meant. He knew he had come to take Hermione's body.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco didn't move from his spot. "Mr. Malfoy, please will you just let us take her," Draco shook his head. He didn't feel like speaking with anyone. All he wanted to do was lie there with her forever.

"Give her one more day," Draco said. "I know she'll come back to me, I just know it," Draco said trying to convince himself.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledoor sighed. "I know what your going through, but she's not coming back," Draco looked up towards the old man. "She's gone," Draco shook his head.

"One more day you'll see," Draco said quietly.

"Fine one day," Dumbledoor said. "But after that she's going do you understand?" Draco nodded. He lay across Hermione and sighed.

"I know your not coming back," He said softly. "I'm just not ready to let you go yet," Draco tried to fight the tears but they kept coming. He looked down at his hands and saw her blood. All over his arms and pants. "That's it!" He ran into Madame Pomfrey's office.

"Madame Pomfrey, did you try putting more blood back into Hermione," Draco said all in one breath.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, I didn't try the blood replenishing spell," Madame Pomfrey followed Draco to where Hermione was lying. "I don't see how this will work," Madame Pomfrey said doubtfully. "she's already gone," but she tried it anyway. A bright glow emitted from Hermione. She floated in the air and suddenly it hit him.

"Hermione tried to do this spell on her," He said more to himself than Madame Pomfrey. "When she was out cold, she did the same thing, but she must not have been strong enough," Madame Pomfrey looked over at him with curious eyes. Hermione's body floated to the bed and hit with a soft thump.

The glow slowly faded from her toes and then to her legs. Draco ran to her side and grabbed hold of one of her pale hands. The glow was gone completely and Draco closed his eyes wishing for the best.

"Come on Hermione," he said softly. "You can pull through I know you can," Her hand twitched slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hermione," he said softly. She didn't say anything only looked at him with her honey eyes. "Thank Merlin," he said louder than he meant to. He slowly brushed his lips against her forehead and looked at her with joy in his eyes.

"What," Hermione's voice was weak and he could barely hear her. " What happened to you?" she asked pointing toward the blood.

"don't worry about it," He chuckled. "All that matters is that your safe,"


	14. Epilouge

Hermione tossed and turned. She was afraid to sleep. She didn't want to relive the attack over and over again. She sighed slightly and peeled the covers off her form and tip-toed through the hospital wing and crossed to one of the big windows.

She brought a chair by the window and curled up in it. She could see the stars from where she was and that brought a strange peace to her. Before she knew it she was asleep.

"_Hello, Mudblood," Hermione looked at the cloaked figure and tried not to show how scared she was. _

"_I said Hello," He said pointing his wand at her. "You say?" Hermione looked at him with anger in her eyes._

"_Hello scum," she said malice dripping from every syllable. The figure chuckled and muttered something. _

_Hermione felt an indescribable pain take over her body. She wanted to scream and cry but she couldn't let him see how much it hurt her. Her body collapsed on the floor and the pain was getting worse by the second. She knew that if it didn't stop soon she would pass out and perhaps die._

"_Oh not so tough now are you Mudblood," Hermione didn't reply. "Now how bout a proper greeting," Fear over took Hermione she knew she was in deep and no matter what she said she was going to die._

"_When you give me one I'll give you one back but until then you can forget it," The blinding pain surged through her once more. _

"_You are a brave little mudblood aren't you?" Hermione felt a tear slip down her cheek. No matter how much she tried to hold them back they came out one by one. _

"_Piss off," Was the only words she could muster. He took the spell off her and kneeled down close to her. _

"_Your ruining my plans, Stay away from Draco or else you'll be sorry," He hissed at her limp figure. _

"_I love him and he loves me. You can do whatever you want to me but you won't stop me," she could barely speak barely breathe. _

"_Oh such a said little mudblood," his voice was cold as stone. "Now I'll give you one more chance, Stay away from Draco Malfoy," He said his voice firm and threatening. _

"_Never," She spat with venom in her voice. "Go to hell Voldemort-"_

"Hermione," She opened her eyes groggily. "Hermione you were yelling in your sleep, is everything alright?" She looked at the person and nodded.

"Look Hermione who attacked you?" Hermione shook her head.

"Draco just leave it be," Hermione said quietly.

"Leave what be?" Hermione could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"Leave me be, Leave everything that happened in the past and never speak to me again," Draco couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I could never do that Hermione," He shook his head. "I love you, don't you understand that?" Tears were falling from her eyes now.

"ITS FOR YOUR OWN DAMN GOOD!" She yelled. "DON'T YOU GET IT!" the tears fell more rapidly as she hugged her knees to her chest. She wished she had died. She wished she didn't have to do this to herself…to her love.

"How could you say that Hermione," He said trying not to let the tears escape his eyes. "Without you I'm nothing…Without you Hermione Granger there is no Draco Malfoy," Hermione shook her head.

"No," Hermione replied simply. "Without me Draco Malfoy will live," Hermione tried to stop the steady flowing tears. "Without me…Without me," A sob escaped her lips as he held her close.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Hermione shouted again. "GET AWAY FROM ME, I WON'T BE THE REASON YOU DIE!" She pushed him off her and ran from the hospital wing. She needed to get away. She didn't care where she went she just had to get far, far away from Draco Malfoy…For his own safety.

Draco was stunned. He didn't understand. Why would he die because of her? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

The attack. Whoever attacked her must have threatened to kill him if she didn't stay away from him. He needed to find her. He needed to tell her that life wasn't worth living without her.

He ran from the hospital wing and went to find her. He came to the lake and saw a figure dressed in all white lying on the ground. He could see her body shaking. He knew it was Hermione right away. He bolted across the grass to her figure. He kneeled beside her and spotted her arm.

Deep cuts flawed her tan skin. He grabbed her arm and took off his shirt. He held her shaking body close to his. He wrapped the shirt around the wounds and held her tight.

"Please Hermione," He sighed. "Don't do this to me…Don't do this to yourself," He said sadly. "I need you in my life," a tear slipped down his pale cheek and feel lightly on her hair. "It won't matter if I die If I don't have you…My life doesn't mean anything without you Hermione," Hermione looked up at his face.

"I can't…" she sighed. "Please understand Draco," she looked back down. "Please just understand,"

"HOW CAN I UNDERSTAND?" He yelled. "YOUR BRAKING MY HEART ALL OVER AGAIN HERMIONE GRANGER!" the anger boiled inside of him. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS?"

"Heartless?" Hermione shook her head. "I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU! NOT FOR ME FOR YOU!" she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Do you honestly think I want this? Do you think I want to let you go?" she paused. "If you do your wrong Draco Malfoy, very wrong," She shook her head. She looked up at him once more.

"Then don't do it Hermione," she let out a frustrated growl.

"Just face it Draco, Its over between us. Just let it go!" With that she stormed away.

A/N: Okay I know you probably hate me. And yes it is over. But have no fear there will be a sequel. It will be called "Confessions of a single mother" you'll just have to wait and read it. So please review. Oh and must I mention it again…... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!


	15. Epilouge pt 2

Hermione looked at her surroundings. All the girls were dressed in beautiful gowns including her. They were about to make their way down the stairs. It was dumbledor's idea to have all the girls have a grand entrance for the graduation ball.

"Hermione you look amazing," Hermione turned to see someone she never thought would compliment her.

"Thanks, so do you, Pansy," She replied uncomfortably.

"Can we start over?" Hermione was stunned. "You know try and be friends?" Hermione cleared her throat.

"Sure, everyone deserves a second chance," Pansy smiled at her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Blaise man, do I have to go?" Draco whined for the millionth time in the last 2 hours.

"Draco, I'm only going to say this one more time. you are going, and you aren't going to let her know how much she hurt you. Do you understand?" Draco only nodded and walked over to the mirror. Sure, he was good looking, but he didn't have anything else going for him.

"Blaise, what If I don't see you much after we leave?" Blaise only chuckled.

"We'll see each other all the time, best friends don't just disappear,"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hermione!" Hermione stopped talking to Pansy and saw a redhead running toward her.

"Gin, why aren't you in your dress? Aren't you going with Harry?" Ginny stopped in front of her.

"'Mione its urgent," Ginny had tears rolling down her face. "You have to come with me!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Fred, what are you doing here?" Ron turned to his older brother.

"'Mione asked me to come," he said smugly. "As her date," Ron's face went red.

"_Date?_" he said through clenched teeth.

"Ron, chill," Harry said next to him. "You know you didn't have a chance with her. She sees you as her brother," Ron sighed.

"Harry, I know that, its just its still hard,"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Okay lets head down," Blaise said dramatically.

"Let's," Draco sighed. "What's my dates name again?" Blaise laughed.

"Still the same old Draco, and its Elizabeth," Draco put on a fake smile and they left for the great hall.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ginny," Hermione sighed. "What was so urgent?" Ginny put a hand on her stomach.

"My baby is coming," Hermione gasped and took a hold of Ginny's hand, come on we have to get you to the Headmaster.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The students boarded the train. Everyone except for Ginny and Hermione. They were in the St. Mungos.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hermione, thanks for staying with me, I don't think I could have done this without you," Hermione smiled at Ginny.

"Your very welcome, Gin, Its my pleasure to be here with you," Ginny smiled.

"Miss Weasley, we are going to let you go home, your mum is here to pick you up," a nurse appeared in the doorway.

"Okay,"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo( a couple months have passed)

"I do," Hermione's voice rang through the small church.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Fred, you may kiss the bride," The preacher said sweetly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Draco? Draco!" Draco lifted his head off the couch.

"Why?" He said in a whisper. "Why the noise Blaise?"

"You have a hangover, I know she's getting married today and you _love_ her and you _need _her, well you need to stop drinking, and you need to get a life,"

* * *

A/N: okay this is seriously the end of this story and im still working on the sequel. so yes you better review or i will be super cruel and never write again...okay not really but im begging you...please please please review?? ( so yes REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
